The Plan
by 0mrsprongs0
Summary: Sirius wants Remus. Remus wants some Ravenclaw. James devises a plan for Remus to get said Ravenclaw. Peter is suspicious of Sirius’s feelings. The Marauders are in fifth year. When Remus falls for Linda Cartwater, the brain of Ravenclaw, Sirius ends up h
1. Wanting Moony

Thanks to Potterphile12 for betaing this for me!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, dont own them. That pleasure goes to the very talented goddess of the universe (aka Jo Rowling) and all the people that she decides to sell them to, which isn't me. -sigh-

Chapter 1: Wanting Moony

I thought I would die of shock the moment I realised what I was hearing.

It was Christmas break of fifth year, and two us, me and Moony, half of the infamous Marauders, had stayed at Hogwarts to celebrate the holidays.

It was two days after Christmas, and James and Peter would be returning tomorrow.

Being nearly four in the morning, I knew I should be asleep, but it was normal for me to be kept awake with sinful, lusty thoughts about someone who I shouldn't be having those thoughts about.

_Remus._ That was the only thought crossing my mind. The only thought that ever crossed my mind this late at night, and most of the time during the day.

I had been thinking about him like this since half way through third year, and the feelings hadn't gone away yet.

Like I said, the instant I realised what I was hearing, I thought my birthday had come early. I turned on my side to stare at the closed curtains around Moony's bed. That was when I heard it. A muffled gasp. At first I thought it was only Remus having a bad dream. But then-

A gasp.

A moan.

A rustle of sheets.

A whole lot of heavy breathing.

A groan.

Another moan.

By now I was sure I would pass out any second. I knew what he was doing behind that curtain. I felt all the blood in my body rush south as I listened to him.

He was the last person in the world who I would have expected to be- well you know. He was much better at containing certain - _urges_ - than the rest of us. Even Peter had been caught by James doing naughty things in the shower.

Hearing Remus loose control like this was making me feel very warm, despite the fact that we were in the middle of winter.

I felt my hand creeping down my stomach, under the waistband of my pyjamas, and into my boxers. (What was I supposed to do? My beloved Remus was doing that and I could hear.)

_Remus… Remus…_

I tried as hard as I could not to moan, or gasp or make any sound at all, I didn't want him to know I was listening. I knew I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again.

_Remus… Remus…_

How could he think I would sleep through the loud groaning he was doing now? A second hand joined the first under my boxers.

_Remus… Remus…_

I matched my timing with the sound of his breathing, which, by this point, had gotten rather heavy. My eyes fluttered closed and my mind was filled with images of Remus writhing and gasping beneath me.

_Remus… Remus…_

I imagined that I was the cause of the sounds he was currently making. His groans were becoming shorter and I knew he was close. That was it. I felt the familiar tightening of my stomach and had to pull one of my arms up to my mouth to muffle the groan that was ripped from my throat, a second before I heard a particularly loud gasp.

I knew it was over, I knew I would never hear that again, I knew it would stay in my mind forever, I knew that my fantasies of Remus and myself would not run out for a long time.

I also knew that I wouldn't be able to look at him in the morning.

I was awoken the next morning with a pillow to the head. I had had pleasant dreams filled with images of a certain Werewolf.

"Sirius, you lazy dog, get out of bed, Peter and James will be back in a few hours." All he got in reply was a muffled sentence.

"Come again?" I pulled my head off my pillow and suddenly noticed that my boxers seemed three sizes to small, probably a result of the dreams I had just had. I made a conscience note not to turn over and let him see.

"I said I'm still asleep and plan to stay here until I'm not asleep." I let my head hit the pillow again.

"Get up, you lazy-" My blankets were torn off I was covered in a cold breeze.

"Moony, that's cold!"

"That's very much the point, dear friend." He then threw all his weight at me and pushed me onto the floor. He was smaller than me, but the werewolf in him made him a lot stronger.

I toppled onto the floor, and Remus got a full view of the problem in my crotch. He raised an eyebrow and smirked in a very Slytherin way.

"Some dream, eh Padfoot?" As I remembered what happened last night, I had the decency to blush and look away.

Without looking Remus in the eye I stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. If only he knew that my 'problem' was a result of him.

Once I was problem free and freshly showered, I stepped out of the bathroom, to see Moony sitting on my bed. My head was instantly filled with naughty thoughts.

_Moony on my bed. Moony IN my bed. Moony naked in my bed. Moony naked in my bed with me. Moony naked in my bed with me, also naked-_

"All clean?" He had, thankfully interrupted my thoughts. I had felt my blood heading to regions that didn't need to be awoken right now.

"Yep, should we head to breakfast?" I caught his eye for the first time this morning. The sounds of last night filled my ears. I felt dizzy, it made my stomach squirm. I could SEE him while I could hear those sounds. Remus knitted his eyebrows.

"You okay Padfoot?" My breath was coming rather fast. Despite my attempts to stop the impending hardness in my pants, I had to turn around and run back into the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, I was sitting next to Remus at breakfast.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I had told him that I didn't feel well and that was the cause of my sudden running to the bathroom. He was obviously worried, and it made me happy to know that he cared so much, even if it was strictly out of friendship.

"Yes, Moony, for the sixth time, I'm okay." I had been avoiding his gaze all morning. The four times I caught it in the last forty minutes - yes that's right I counted - I had to make a sudden disappearance to the bathroom, and it was becoming rather bothersome. Each time I caught his eyes, the reminders of the previous night got louder in my head.

I had never felt this way about anyone before. He was the only person who had ever made my breath hitch and my words stumble ever time I saw him. It was driving me crazy, he was always around, constantly tempting me, constantly reminding me of what I didn't have.

It had been this way since about half way through third year. Before I had realised that my feelings for him weren't friendship, James had told me that I did have an unusual obsession with him.

Last year, after many years of trying, James, Peter and I had become Animagus for him. I can still remember his face when he realised we could do it. He had looked so innocent, and so happy. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

I was the one who finally figured out he was a werewolf, I'll never forget the night I realised. It was a full moon, that night, and I was watching it. I suddenly realised that I had never seen Remus on the same night as a full moon. I spent most of the next day in the library.

I knew I should tell him, but I also knew that if I did tell him I risked the relationship we already had, and I couldn't bare it if I lost him altogether. I preferred to have him in my life as a friend, rather than not in it at all.

So I was forced to this. Dreaming about him every night, that is to say every night that I wasn't kept awake with thoughts about him. Constantly being near him, but not being able to touch him.

I knew I had been labelled "The Hogwarts Sex God" but I didn't like that title very much. I didn't like the fact that people thought of me that way. Well I didn't mind, its fun being admired, but the only person who I wanted to think of me in that way didn't.

I could have had just about anyone in the whole school in my bed in a matter of minutes, no one refused the great Sirius Black. I had tried many times to stop the feelings, using girls - and quite a few guys- from every house, trying to forget about Remus, every time failing. I would get to a certain point with someone and feelings of guilt would rush through me and make me feel like I was somehow betraying Remus.

At first, I couldn't understand why I had fallen for him, and I hated myself for it. Remus trusted me not to use him as the central figure in my lusty fantasies. After a while I got used to it, I accepted that I liked him, and just wouldn't tell him about how often he appeared in my head.

He again pulled me out of my thoughts by the sound of his wonderful voice.

"Come on, we should go, James and Peter will be back soon. I don't want the dorm to be looking like it is when they get here." He grabbed my arm and pulled my out of my place. Making me sigh and using all my self control not to smother him with my mouth. A technique I had to perfect.

I wanted to say 'You worry to much Moony, our room looks much better than usual' but the feeling of his hand on my arm made me lose the ability of speech. He caused this a lot.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I laughed and smacked him lightly in the back. This caused him to drop my arm.

"Im sure Moony." We walked silently to the Entrance Hall. We got there and-

"Hey, Padfoot."

"Yeah?"

"Race you back!" He took off. It took a moment to register what he had said.

We ran all the way back to the Common Room, and collapsed in a fit of laughter in front of the fire.

Yay, new ficcie! This is my first ever story on so let me know what you think! Even if you though it was dreadful, and feel like you just wasted 5 minutes of your life, let me know! -Hugs and Cookies!-

Everybody, I'd like to introduce to you, Sirius and Remus. I'll be talking to them after every chapter, to see how they are!

Sirius: I say, I do seem to like you a lot, don't I Remus?

Remus: Blushes Apparently.

Sirius: What! Its not my fault, you know. It all came out of the twisted mind of some author!

Princess: Um, you do know I can hear you, right?

Remus: That was embarrassing.

Sirius: What was?

Remus: The beginning of the chapter.

Sirius: Oh yes. blushes I wouldn't have listened, but I didn't write this. I might have to slap the author.

Princess: I can still hear you.

Sirius: Why did you make me fall for Remus? I don't like him like that you know.

Princess: You keep telling yourself that, Sirius.

Sirius: But I don't like him like that!

Princess: Of course you don't, keep saying that.

Sirius: But I-

Remus: Sirius, just give up, before she makes things really difficult for you.

Princess: Too late.

Sirius: What's that supposed to mean?

Princess: It's supposed to mean that I know what's going to happen in this story.

Sirius: Oh.

Remus: Just so you know, I dont do that in my bed.

Sirius: Ok, information over share.

Remus: Sirius! I'm just telling you! And even if I did, I'd have the sense to put up silencing charms or something. This author is making me look like I cant even do silencing charms! Oh the embarrassment!

Sirius: You're embarrassed! Did you see how many times I had to dissapear to the bathroom for certain, uh, reasons?

Remus: That's not the-

Princess: Ok, guys, as much as I'd like to sit hear and listen to you two having a lovers quarrel, we really must leave.

Sirius: Now listen here, missy pokes Princess in the chest This ISNT a 'lovers quarrel' because I dont like him that way!

Princess: Keep saying that, Sirius. Keep saying that.

Sirius: I will!

Princess: Good.

Sirius: Fine.

Princess: Fine.


	2. The Case of the Ravenclaw Bint

_Previously in The Plan:_ _Remus. _That was the only thought crossing my mind. The only thought that ever crossed my mind this late at night, and most of the time during the day. I had been thinking about him like this since half way through third year, and the feelings hadn't gone away yet.

**Chapter 2: The Case of the Ravenclaw Bint**

"You had better start that essay for old Binn's then." James and Peter had returned, they hadn't even been back for five minutes and Remus had started about the homework.

"Aw, come on Moony, we just got back! At least let us unpack first." James looked happy to be back at Hogwarts. He looked tired and in need of a good hug.

"I already did mine!" Peter squeaked up, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "I got that bored over the holidays, there was nothing else to do!"

"Did you really!" Remus sounded far to happy about this, and forced Peter into a giant bear-hug, squeezing the air out of the boy. For the first time in my life, I was jealous of Wormtail.

It was odd. I knew Moony wasn't mine, but I did tend to get jealous at simple things like this.

"Moony, let him breathe." James rescued Peter from his clutches. Remus always got over-excited when one of us did our homework with being asked. "So it's just me and you doing it then Padfoot, as I'm assuming Moony over there did the stupid essay four weeks ago, when we first got it." James laughed at himself, thinking he was funny.

"Um, Prongs, Moony forced me to finish it the day before Christmas, threatening me with stealing my presents and hiding them from me." I smiled at the memory, he had forced me to the ground, sat on me, and demanded that I do my homework.

Three hours later, we sat in a very noisy Common Room, James continuously running his hands through his un-cooperating hair. He had done it so many times that it was standing on end, well more than usual anyway. Remus was sitting opposite him, watching him, making sure he was staying on task.

Peter was talking to me about his Christmas, it didn't sound like he had much fun.

"And then my mum made me clean the garage for swearing at my cousin, who swore at me in the first-"

"James, just pass it here!" Peter and I both turned to see a smiling James. Remus had obviously grown irritated at James's lack of knowledge about the first ever Mermaid Colony, and was offering to '_look over it' _for him. We all knew that this meant he was going to write half the thing.

"I love you, Moony!" James passed Remus his essay, stood and gave him a half hearted hug. I suddenly felt an un-familiar clenching in my stomach.

"You alright Padfoot?" It was Peter.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a bit sick all of a sudden." I pulled my eyes away from Remus to look at Peter.

"I'm fine, honest." Peter continued to stare at me.

"He was a bit sick this morning." Remus said, not looking up from the table.

"Really? Are you sure you're alright now, Padfoot?" James had joined us on the couch.

Within ten minutes, Remus had finished James' essay and was now sitting in front of the fire. I couldn't help but stare at him, it was one of my favourite things to do. A few minutes passed while I was oblivious to all around me, watching Remus often caused this.

He hadn't looked at me once, how could he not feel my eyes burning into him? How could he not know?

_Had Sirius been paying better attention to what was going on around him, he would have seen Peter staring at him. Then following his gaze to Remus, then looking back at him. Realisation written all over his face._

The next day wasn't very eventful, we spent most of it preparing for classes, apart from the two hours we spent down in the kitchen, with the house-elves, and our stomachs were now to full to attend dinner. It was finally nearing seven in the evening, and we were all seated on James's bed, talking about what we, as the Marauders, talked about well: Girls.

This didn't happen very often, as we normally ended up growing frustrated at the annoying, complex minds of girls, but when we did talk about them, it always went the same way. James would start out talking, in great detail, about Lily Evans. The girl he had been obsessed with since he first laid eyes on her.

"Oh, and her hair! Honestly, have you seen her hair, its all perfect and-"

"James, shut up. We've all seen her hair." Peter laughed as he tried to push James off the bed.

This is how it always went. James would reach the part about her hair, after working from her feet up (leaving out the bits that he knew Remus would hit him for talking about) and Peter would tell him to shut up. The conversation would then usually be followed by which girls the other three thought were alright looking. I usually stayed out of this, feeling like being sick every time Remus said he thought a particular girls was pretty.

They all thought I stayed out of these conversations because I thought that no girl could ever live up to the expectations of the great Sirius Black.

"That Bridge girl in Hufflepuff is alright." Peter had said.

"Yeah, she is, but she has nothing on Evans, the way Eva-"

"James!"

I noticed that lately Remus too, stayed out of these conversations. I wanted it to be because he had fallen spectacularly I love with me, but can you say wishful thinking?

"What about that Cartwater girl, in Ravenclaw?"

"Ask Moony that one." James said, casting a knowing glance at him. My head snapped to Remus, who was an un-natural shade of red. I felt my blood instantly boil in anger. I saw Peter looking at me, a weird look on his face.

"You _fancy _her?" Peter said, his head turning to Moony.

"He's fancied her for ages!" James said, still smirking. I felt my stomach implode. _This cant be real._

"How do you know, James? I haven't told anyone!" Remus's voice was slightly higher than normal, the red in his cheeks growing. I wanted to punch someone.

"You mean you _do _fancy her?" I tried my best to keep my voice normal, but knew I failed. I again saw Peter glance at me.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew I saw you looking at her all the time!" James sounded like he had just won 1000 Galleons.

I knew why. It wasn't very often that Remus took an interest in anything that didn't concern homework, books or his friends, so this was definitely big news.

"I do not look at her all the time!" His cheeks were now on fire, the blush creeping down his neck, but he was wearing a huge smile. My insides collapsed. It was hard trying not to show this on my face.

"Ooo, Moony and the resident brain of Ravenclaw!"

"What's her first name anyway?" Peter finally tore his face away from mine, to look at Remus.

"Linda." Moony sounded terribly embarrassed. I couldn't bring myself to look up from the bed spread and look at him. I felt like he would see right into my mind if I did. I again felt Peter's eyes on me.

"Does she know, have you talked to her, has anything happened between you, are you publicly announcing your engagement yet?" James was very eager. Remus didn't say anything, he simply shook his head.

"So is that a no, you're not engaged, or no you don't like her ?" I asked the bed spread. I tried my best to be my usual self, it was hard.

"She has no idea I even exist." He sounded upset when he said this. _Oh no, he really likes her doesn't he?_

"Moony and Lindy-"

"Linda."

"Right. Meant that. Moony and Linda!" James was acting like a five year old, if I hadn't just found out that my beloved Remus fancied someone else, I would have found James' antics funny.

"Moony and Linda!" I felt the corners of my eyes prickling.

"Moony and Linda!" James stood and started dancing on his bed, causing me to fall into Moony's lap. Under normal circumstances, I would have taken as much time as possible to pull myself away from him, but not after what I had just found out.

I was angry at him. I pushed him away as hard as I could, causing him to fall to the floor. James had stopped his dancing, all three pairs of eyes were on me. I ran to the door.

"You alright?" It was Remus. The sound of his voice making me fight hard against tears, luckily my back was facing them, so they didn't see.

"Don't feel well, g-going to the hospital wing." I slammed the door as hard as I could, and took off down the stairs, and out of the Common Room.

I only stopped running once I had reached the Boys Lavatory, three floors below. I flung myself inside, locked the door and threw myself at a wall fighting tears.

When did this happen? He only liked that Ravenclaw bint because she was smart. As I tried to calm myself, I thought of the night before James and Peter had returned, what I had heard Remus doing. I felt like being sick. He had been thinking of her hadn't he?

My stomach had been left back in my dorm. I felt like my heart had been torn out and stomped on. He fancied someone else. He didn't fancy me. This wasn't happing.

I knew I was being stupid, what were the chances he was going to fancy me, anyway? Of all the people in Hogwarts, what were the chances that I would steal his glances? I knew I was acting like a young girl with her first crush, but I didn't care.

I felt as though I suddenly had no insides at all. I had to find a way for him to forget all about the girl Ravenclaw. I didn't think I would be able to survive if I had to see him kiss someone who wasn't me. In fact, I knew I wouldn't survive.

I wouldn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yay! Chapter two! By the way, I am thankful for the three reviews I got, even if it was only three! They still made me smile, thankyou! -Hugs and cookies- D

Remus: Were you just _crying, _Padfoot?

Sirius: Maybe…

Remus: I'm sorry.

Sirius: About what?

Remus: Being evil.

Sirius: You're not evil, Moony, and don't worry, I'm not secretly in love with you.

Princess: Of course you're not.

Remus: Blushes

Sirius: Not you again!

Princess: Yes, me again.

Sirius: Why am I so in love with Moony in your mind?

Princess: My mind isn't the only place where you're in love with Moony.

Sirius: …

Princess: So you admit it!

Sirius: I'm NOT in love with him!

Remus: Sirius, stop arguing with her! She's running the show here.

Princess: Darn straight.

Sirius: You think a lot of yourself, don't you _Princes._

Princess: Yup.

Sirius: Oh.

Remus: Wasn't the answer you were expecting, was it Sirius?

Sirius: Are you taking _her_ side?

Princess: Looks like he is!

Sirius: Remus, you have scarred Sirius Black's heart!

Princess: So you ARE in love with him!

Sirius:


	3. A Planning James

AN: Yay, I got reviews! They make me soo happy! I was skipping, skipping! I got some odd looks from people, but I was happy, so I skipped!

**cofcgirl:** Yes, poor, poor Sirius. He's going to get alot more. -Sigh- I feel mean! But I am a 'happy endings' person.

**Coulter:** I feel the same about Peter. Sure he grew up to be a complete and utter jerk, but the Marauders wouldnt have liked him if he wasnt awesome at some point, right? And I've read to many fics about Remus all smitten with Sirius, so I decided to make it the other way around!

**Viosil Uab:** Yay! I rock somebody's socks! Thats so awesome! Thanks for reviewing and you can have some more cookies if you'd like! Big chocolate ones. Oh and your English is really good by the way!

**Thoughts without purpose:** Thanks, I'll try!

**Karamela:** Yes, I feel sorry for him, but he'll be fine... eventually! Thanks for the review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Previously in The Plan:_ I felt as thought I suddenly had no insides. I had to find a way for him to forget all about the girl Ravenclaw. I didn't think I would be able to survive if I had to see him kiss someone who wasn't me. In fact, I knew I wouldn't survive.

**Chapter 3: A Planning James**

I stayed in that bathroom for nearly two hours.

I couldn't see the point of going back to the dorm and listening to the others talk about _my _Moony and some girl. Stupid Ravenclaw Bint. Messing up my life.

I eventually decided that I'd better head back, or the others might have gone looking for me in the Infirmary, and that might have lead to some awkward questions.

It was just after curfew as I made my way back slowly. I wouldn't have cared if I had bumped into a teacher or Filch, I have more terrible matters to deal with than a detention and some lost house points. But luckily, I didn't run into any teachers anyway. As I reached the Fat Lady, I wiped my face, to rid it of any evidence that I had spent the last two hours crying.

I was about to say the password when the portrait opened in my face.

"Padfoot!" It was Peter. James and Remus were right behind him. "We were just about to come and see if you were alright."

"You sounded like you were really sick when you left, are you sure you're all right?" James interrupted.

"You left in a hurry, we worried." It made me smile. It always made me smile when Remus said he cared, even if it was strictly 'friendship care.'

"Guys, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey thought I was seriously sick. It took ages to convince that I just had an upset stomach." The relieved look on Remus's face caused me to momentarily forget all about Linda Cartwater.

_Maybe Cartwater doesn't exist after all._

"Well why you were gone, the three of us devised a plan to help Moony steal the heart of his dear Lindy."

_Or maybe she does._

"Linda." Peter whispered.

"Right. Linda. Meant that."

_A plan? There cant be a plan! _

I tried not to let the disappointment show on my face. I put on the best smile I could and asked,

"Well, lads, are you going to share this plan?"

"Come, dear Padfoot, sit." James ushered me to the couch by the fire. He sat on my left, a very tired looking Remus sat on my right (causing me to shiver slightly) then Peter sat next to Remus.

"Wormtail, would you care to share the details?" Peter looked at me, then at Remus, then settled his gaze at the floor and sighed.

"Well, James made it up mostly. But Remus has all ready agreed to it-" He looked up just in time to see the disappointment flicker across my face. "- and he's going to start it tomorrow. Well, yes, the plan, right. He's-"

"Peter you're telling it to slow!" James interrupted, sounding like a five year old. He then proceeded to tell me. When he was finished, I wasn't impressed. It was a terrible plan.

"So. You're telling me, that the best you, James Potter, could come up with, was that?" He nodded vigorously.

His plan was to have Remus bump into her in the Great Hall tomorrow morning, knock her over, help her with her books, then walk her to class. It really _was _terrible.

"You couldn't come up with anything better?" I inwardly punched myself. This was good. If they had a terrible plan, then maybe Cartwater wouldn't fall for Remus, and I could go on with life! I didn't want to think about this, about anything.

James went to speak again, but I interrupted.

"Im tired, I'm going to bed."

"Sirius, its only-" Peter glanced at his watch "blimey, we had better get to bed, we have class tomorrow! Moony, did you look at my essay for me? Moony?" We all looked at Remus. He had fallen asleep.

His breathing was shallow and light. His head rested gently on the back of the couch, the moonlight from the window cast shadows over his face. All it did was make me realise how much I wanted to be with him. James smiled and went to wake him.

"Wait, don't." I stood up and, with some difficulty as I didn't want to wake him, I pulled him up into my arms and carried him back to the dorm, the others right behind me.

In his sleepy state he pulled his arms up and wrapped them around my neck, succeeding in burying his face in my neck. I could feel his breath on my skin, it was coming slow and relaxed, it sent shivers all the way to my toes.

Being in such close proximity to him made my head go slightly fuzzy. I could smell him, it was intoxicating. I didn't want it to end, but unfortunately for me, the journey to our dorm was a short one.

With some difficulty, the three of us managed to get him out of his robe without waking him. I must admit, my ability to keep myself calm while I was sliding his robe of his shoulders surprised me.

I went to place him in his bed when he stirred slightly, rubbing his lips against my neck. He didn't wake but his sudden movement against me made me not want to put him down. I wanted to hold him forever.

When I did eventually place him in his bed, I stopped to stare at him, and gently brushed his fringe away from the eyes in which it had fallen. An odd feeling had settled in my stomach ever since I had found out that he fancied Cartwater.

I sighed slightly as I pulled the curtains around his bed, trying not to think about tomorrow, when he would put this stupid plan into action.

_Goodnight Remus._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I groaned as he started to lick a path down my throat. I reached out to try and touch him, needing to feel his skin on mine, but I couldn't find him. _

_All I could feel were his lips and his tongue, now making their way down to my chest._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't get the words out. Suddenly I felt his lips leave me._

_Before I could whine at the loss of heat, I felt a mouth covering mine. I could have stayed like this forever. I felt a hand following the path his mouth had left down my chest, as his lips moved up my jaw, and he kissed his way to my ear._

_A moan was torn form my throat as his lips closed around my earlobe. He started whispering in my ear._

"_Sirius…" I tried to reply but found I still couldn't speak, so I groaned in appreciation._

"_Sirius…" I, again, found that I couldn't speak, and just moaned and whimpered at him._

"_Sirius, Sirius."_

"Sirius, SIRIUS!" I jerked awake to find my three dorm mates staring down at me. All wearing smug smirks. The sun was only just coming through the window, and they were all still in their pyjama's, so it must have still been early.

"Having quite the dream were you, Padfoot?" James teased, pointing at my groin. I looked down and-

_Oh. Merlin. _I felt my eyes widen in shock as I realised that my dream had awoken certain parts of my body.

The three of them looked at each other, then burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up! Gits." It did nothing to stop them, and I sat up, ignoring the problem in my pants, and rubbing my tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"Oh, that was funny." Remus answered, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. _Oh that's right, just stomp on my heart a little more, Remus. _"It's just after six."

"Six! Why are you awake? Why am I awake? We dont have to be up for another hour!" They looked at each other, smirking, then James spoke.

"Well, you were bring rather loud."

"Loud?"

"Yes, loud." Peter again collapsed in laughter.

"You were sort of _moaning_ in your sleep." James said, trying, but failing, not to laugh.

"I do not mo-"

"You really do!" Remus also failed to stop himself from laughing.

"You were sort of mumbling as well." James said thoughtfully. "But we couldn't hear you properly."

_That's a relief. _I knew what would have been coming out of my mouth from _that _dream.

"You woke us up. We wondered wether we should wake you or not, you looked like you were having fun." James raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I said to James, determined not to look at Moony.

"Enjoying yourself, were you?" Peter had pulled himself off the floor.

"Was it that Cindy girl, in Hufflepuff?" I choked slightly as Remus said that, if only he knew it had been him.

"Excuse me?" He then answered with-

"Am I really _that_ good, Padfoot?"

"WHAT!" I yelled, horrified. How could he know? I must have said something.

"Am I that good at guessing?" He said. _Oh._

"If you don't mind, I'm in desperate need for a shower." The bathroom door wasn't thick enough to stop the sound of them all laughing at me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That morning I endured much taunting from my fellow Marauders. I had completely forgotten about the plan with Moony and Cartwater, that is, until I saw her approaching in the Great Hall at breakfast.

I felt James kick Remus under the table next to me. He tilted his head towards the Ravenclaw table. I felt my stomach drop, and I felt Remus tense.

She was approaching fast, walking alone, which was unusual for girls, they usually walked in giggling packs. Remus was staring at the floor. I could tell he was determined not to look up.

She was nearly right behind us when James kicked Remus. Hard.

He fell back, bumped into me and caused me to fall off the bench. I landed right in front of her. She was staring at me. Oh how I wanted to tear her apart. Slowly.

I could feel Remus's eyes staring at me. I knew he was panicking, maybe he wouldn't do it after all. A hand came down to pull me up. Moony's hand. I felt his face in front of mine. I saw him look behind me at Cartwater. I could see the panic in his eyes.

_He's not going to do it._

He again fixed his eyes on me, he was still holding my hand, I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Moony, what the-"

Before I could finish my sentence, and before I knew what was happening, I felt Remus's lips pressed firmly against mine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: Oh my, Remus is kissing Sirius! Yay, another chapter! Well review, review, review! On with the show!

Princess: Still claim you aren't in love with him, Sirius?

Sirius: Stares at floor Im not.

Remus: What was that kiss about?

Princess: It was meant to happen, don't worry. And Remus, I think Sirius is in love with you.

Sirius: I'm NOT, silly woman!

Remus: You know what? I'm actually starting to believe Princess.

Princess: Darn straight.

Sirius: I'm NOT!

Remus: I don't care if you are, you know.

Princess: Wait a second, Remus, are you in love with him!

Remus: No, -blushes- I'm just saying that I wouldn't hold it against him if he liked me.

Sirius: You wouldn't?

Princess: So you DO!

Sirius: Shut up!

Remus: Princess, are you going to continue to be mean to him?

Princess: -Grins evilly- Maybe…

Sirius: No! Thats not good. Hey, i have just had a thought!

Princess: Had to happen sometime, Sirius.

Sirius: I dont get it.

Remus: She's insulting you.

Sirius: How? I dont get it!

Princess: Just say the thought you had!

Sirius: Remus! She's being mean! Defend my honour!

Remus: Sirius just say what your 'thought' was.

Sirius: Oh yes. Right. Well I have realised that this story is a lie.

Princess: Huh?

Sirius: Well, if I _was_ in love with Moony, which I'm not, but if I was, I, being the man who practically invented seduction-

Princess: Ha!

Sirius: -glares- As I was saying! Well if I wanted Moony, I would be able to _get_ Moony!

Remus: Sirius! Dont talk about me like that!

Sirius: I'm sorry! But I have a point, I swear!

Princess: Then make it!

Sirius: Ok, my point is that this story is lying, and I could write it much, MUCH better than you can.

Princess: Oh really? Would you like to prove that?

Sirius: And how exactly would I do that?

Princess: -grins evilly-

Remus: Sirius, I wouldnt if I were you.

Princess: Alright Sirius, tell you what, I'll give you my version of chapter five, and you can write it to how you see fit. AND, I'll post it, not as the _actual _chapter, obviously, but I'll post it, so everyone can read it, and you can write whatever you want.

Sirius: Really?

Remus: Sirius, don't.

Sirius: You're on.


	4. A Different Plan

Wow, I haven't updated in forever. School has been SO crazy. I've even got the chapters written, but I haven't had time to post them. Well, there's that and there's that fact that I cant believe how incredibly fluffy this story is. Oh and I don't think I've mentioned this but this story is VERY un-beta'd, so all the wrong things are my own fault. I'll try and make it normal again, but until then may I present, Chapter four!

SRSRSRSRSR

_Previously in The Plan: _It was a terrible plan. "So. You're telling me, that the best you, James Potter, could come up with, was that?" He nodded vigorously. His plan was to have Remus bump into her in the Great Hall tomorrow morning, knock her over, help her with her books, then walk her to class.

_Later:_ I saw him look behind me at Cartwater. I could see the panic in his eyes. _He's not going to do it._ He again fixed his eyes on me, he was still holding my hand, I felt my heartbeat quicken. "Moony, what the-" Before I could finish my sentence, and before I knew what was happening, I felt Remus's lips pressed firmly against mine.

**Chapter 4: A different Plan**

It was over before I even registered what happened. I soon felt his lips leaving mine.

I could feel my face burning. My heart felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest as I turned around and saw Cartwater staring. _She certainly noticed him._ She shook her head slightly and walked off, several backward glances in our direction.

"Padfoot, I'm so sorry!" I turned to face Remus, his mouth was still open in shock. It was hard to tell if his eyes or his mouth made him look more shocked. I knew that I must have looked very similar. James and Peter were both staring. "I panicked, I didn't know what to do!" He sounded as though he was pleading. Panic was clearly the only thing running through his mind at that moment. I hurriedly tried to find my voice.

"I-Its alright, Moony." I was still in shock. His lips had been against mine. Moony's lips. Well, one thing was for sure, my fantasies weren't going to run out anytime soon.

An uneasy silence had settled between Moony and I. It stayed for a couple of minutes, until I saw a wide grin appear on Prongs' face. There was the glint in his eyes that he only got when he planned a particularly nasty prank.

"Oh no, James what are you-"

"Gentlemen, I think I just came up with a new plan." I met Moony's gaze, we both knew this wasn't going to be good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Padfoot, you don't have to do this.

_I know, Moony, but you really like her don't you?_

That's not the point. It'll be weird, I saw your face at breakfast.

_Moony, you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me, how was I supposed to look? _

This note had been passing for most of our first class. Remus was trying to make sure I was okay with James's new plan.

My heart skipped a beat as I wrote '_kiss me_.' I never thought that I would write anything with the words 'kiss me' in it to Remus. No, I hadn't been expecting it, but I enjoyed it. It was a kiss from Remus. I enjoyed it a lot. I didn't like James' new plan very much, I knew it would only hurt me in the long run.

He must have really liked her though, because this plan was very, _very_ un-Remus. I sighed and continued to write.

_Look, I don't care what you say I'm going to do it for you. I'm sure I'll deal with it._

If you want to stop once we've started, I'll understand. Just promise you wont get weird about it.

_Would I agree to it if I was going to get weird about it?_

I'll only do it if we'll still be friends after.

_I promise Moony. _

"Guys come on, its nearly the end of class." Peter said as I passed the note to Remus. Remus read it and smiled.

"Well, lovebirds, I really think it is time for lunch!" James said.

That was his plan. Not the lunch part, the other part. He said that he had seen the look on Linda's face when at breakfast when Remus kissed me (the thought of it still made all my blood start heading south,) and that the two of us should pretend to be a couple to make her incredibly jealous.

At first I thought it was brilliant - I got to make out with Remus- but as the thought of it sunk in I wasn't so sure.

What if I went to far? What if I gave away my oh so well hidden secret? The worst of all was that this plan might actually work. I saw the way Cartwater stared. I know how girls minds work, well sort of.

Oh how I wanted to hurt her. She was the one Remus dreamt about at night. She was the one in his thoughts all day. She was the one he woke up for in the morning. I wanted to make her jealous, so this plan was brilliant, but I wanted Remus to want me.

I wanted him to realise that he didn't like her at all, that she was just another girl. I wanted him to think of me all day.

What if I led Moony to her on a full moon? _No! Sirius, don't think that! Moony would never forgive himself if he hurt someone. You'd never forgive yourself if you did that to him._

What was there that I could do? Why couldn't Rem-

"Sirius, hurry up, I'm getting hungry." Peter whined as I shoved my things into my bag.

I was trying to hurry, but I kept dropping things and fumbling over my quill as I thought of what me and Remus could do to make Cartwater jealous.

"Sirius, are you okay? You looked flushed suddenly."

"Im alright, Moony, just a bit hot." As we started to walk, Peter pulled me aside.

"Prongs, Moony, go, we'll catch up." The other two cast a suspicious glance at us, but Peter shook his head and waved his hand. They walked away, casting backward glances at us.

"What is it, Wormtail?" This was very un-like Peter. Very rarely did he ever want to speak to one of us in private.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean, Padfoot."

"I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. It's only Moony."

"Yes, but that's what making it bad. Remus wants you to do it." I stared at him, and gave him a look that said I-think-you-need-your-head-checked, but I suddenly felt like I was filled with cement. _How could he possibly know?_

He raised his eye-brows at me.

"Oh, alright, keep lying to yourself. But I know you shouldn't do this." We walked in silence for a few minutes, but were soon chatting (chatting in a _manly _way) like the friends we were.

We got to the Great Hall, but soon realised that James and Remus weren't there.

"Where do you think they are?" Peter asked, looking around from the door.

"I don't know, maybe they went back to the Common Room for some reason?" I answered.

At that moment I felt someone knock into me from behind. I spun around and came face to face with Severus Snape. _My first chance to tease him this term, excellent!_ He was with Lucius Malfoy, who was a Seventh Year, and could have easily put me in the Hospital Wing for months, but it didn't stop me.

"Ah, Snivelly. First time I've seen you since Christmas! What did you get? Hopefully you got some new underwear, for the sake of the rest of us, you really are starting to smell, you know they invented this thing called a shower, you should try it some-"

"Stuff it, Black." This had always been one of my favourite things to do. James and I could spend weeks planning a prank that would utterly humiliate him. It was fun.

"Oh, aren't you just full of comments toda-"

"Oh, Black, where's you're boyfriend?" I froze. _What! _"What? You think I didn't see you making out at breakfast? Go run along, now, go find dear _Remus._ I expect you and you're fairy of a boyfriend want to-" SMACK. I punched him. That shut him up.

"You talk about Remus like that EVER again, and you'd better hide." He was on the ground, clutching his face. There was blood dripping from in between his fingers as he stood.

"MR. BLACK!" I cringed. McGonagall was walking towards us. "Mr. Malfoy, kindly take Mr. Snape to the Hospital Wing. And _you_-" She pointed to me "-Detention tonight. My office, be there at eight, both of you, and ten points from Gryffindor." Peter made a noise of protest.

"Professor, Peter had nothing to do with it. I punched him." I didn't want my friend to be punished for what I did.

"Very well, Mr. Black, be there at eight. And try to stop yourself from punching Slytherin's in the future. And another 10 points from Gryffindor! " She turned on her heel and left. As I turned to Peter, who smiled at me and opened his mouth to speak, I saw Cartwater heading towards us. I gave her the biggest death-glare I could muster.

Once she had disappeared into the Great Hall, I saw Remus and James coming down the stairs, Remus looking annoyed.

"Where have you two been?" I asked as they caught up to us.

"We had to go back to Gryffindor Tower." Remus sounded as annoyed as he looked.

"Why? You could have stopped Padfoot from getting detention." Peter asked.

"You got detention? It's the first day back! James and me leave you for ten minutes and you get detention! What did you do?"

"He punched Snape." Peter answered.

"You punched Snape!" James asked, in his 'I'm impressed voice.'

"You punched Snape!" Remus asked, in his 'I'm a prefect voice.'

I nodded. Remus exhaled and shook his head, a slight grin playing at his lips. James gave me a high five.

"Why did you go back to the Tower?"

"James, had to fix his hair." Remus said, sounding annoyed again. It made me smile.

"Couldn't he have done that in the bathroom or something?" Peter asked. I snorted. _James doesn't use 'dirty public mirrors' as he likes to call them._

"I would have thought that too." Said Remus, still sounding annoyed.

"Me? Use dirty public mirrors! How dare you even suggest such a thing!"

"Prongs, we have house elves that clean them, you know." Sighed Remus, running his hand through his hair, as we made our way to our regular spot at the Gryffindor Table.

"Why did you have to fix your hair anyway?" Peter squeaked at James, but was answered by Remus.

"He had to fix it before Lily saw him."

_He looks so adorable when he's angry._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Princess: And we come to the end of another chapter!

Remus: I am NOT 'adorable!'

Princess: Yes you are!

Remus: Adorable! Sirius, punch her! You punched Snape, now punch her!

Sirius: I don't punch girls, Remus.

Remus: Speaking of girls, how come Peter and James are never around when we have to 'comment on this story?'

Princess: Well, I was planning to put them in after the second chapter, but when I wrote it I completely forgot, so they aren't here.

Sirius: So basically, you just want alone time with me, the legendary Sirius Black!

Princess: Yes Sirius, I just wanted alone time with you. rolls eyes

Remus: I'm here too!

Sirius: Yes, but-

Princess: So Sirius, have you written your take on the story yet?

Sirius: Yes, yes I have.

Remus: Oh, Sirius, you're becoming an author! Im so proud of you!

Princess: Remus wasn't being sarcastic then, and now Sirius is blushing like a little girl.

Sirius: Excuse me!

Remus: If I have to be adorable you have to be a little girl.

Princess: Well, thanks for reading again everyone, I love you all! And now Sirius has something for you.

Sirius: I do?

Princess: Don't tell me you forgot them.

Sirius: … twiddles thumbs

Princess: Sirius! How can the readers have cookies if you forget them!

Remus: Its alright, the almighty Remus has come to the rescue. Pulls out a tray of cookies You can all have cookies that I made!


	5. Into Action

Well, I felt really bad about not updating for ages, so I thought to myself 'Self, why dont you put up, wait for it, TWO new chapters!' So I did. Well actually its three new chapters, but one of them isnt really a chapter. So anyways, I love you all if you read this!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Previously in The Plan:_ "Gentlemen, I think I just came up with a new plan." I met Moony's gaze, we both knew this wasn't going to be good.

_Later:_ "Well, lovebirds, I really think it is time for lunch!" James said. That was his plan. He said that he had seen the look on Linda's face when at breakfast when Remus kissed me and that the two of us should pretend to be a couple to make her incredibly jealous.

**Chapter 5: Into Action**

That day was one of the weirdest of my life. The news that Remus and I had kissed at breakfast had spread faster than I expected it to.

By the time dinner arrived, I was sick of telling people that we were dating. Just about every girl in the whole school had asked.

I had managed to avoid any lip-locking with Remus, as we hadn't seen Linda. We were on our way to dinner when we spotted her. She was half way down the corridor, walking between two of her friends.

As she got closer, I felt Remus tense next to me. I could practically hear his heart beat increase. I leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Its alright, she's only walking towards you, stop panicking. She's not even looking, she's hasn't looked this way ye- okay she's looking, she's looking Moony, what do we do!" He chuckled slightly and I felt his hand clasp mine. Now I felt my heart beat increase.

_He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand, he's holding my hand…_

All to soon he let go, she was obviously gone, but I was saved by Peter.

"You better keep holding hands, guys, it'd be best if the rest of the school thought you were dating too." He smiled at me when he said this.

I felt a hand trying to find mine, so I grabbed it, and realised that I was holding Remus's hand. I had dreamt about it for years. I turned my head to look at him. I caught his gaze, and we both went into fits off laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We had finished dinner, but were still in the Great Hall. It was slowly emptying, but we were trying to see if we could be the last people in there. I had to go do my detention with McGonagall though, so I think the others were ready to give up.

I stood from my chair, said by to the others and started to walk away. Before I got far, I felt an arm snake it's way around my waist. I smiled as I realised who it was and spun back around.

"Good luck in detention." Remus said, before placing a kiss on my cheek. He turned a violent shade of red when he realised what he did. I laughed and hugged him.

"I'll try to. It's your fault that I got detention, you know. I was defending your honour." I smiled as I kissed a very confused looking Remus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wasn't in detention for very long. McGonagall was proud of me for defending Peter, so she mostly just talked to me, then made me sort some files. I got to the Common Room around eight, to find my friends sitting around the fire.

"Ahoy."

"You weren't gone long."

"I know. She thought I was being noble by getting Peter out of detention, so she just made me sort files."

"You _punched _a Slytherin, and that's all she made you do?" James sounded ecstatic. "Maybe I should try that! I've always wanted to punch Snivellus! Peter, will you come with me to punch Snivellus, and then I'll get you out of detention-"

"James. No." Remus didn't even look up from his Ancient Runes homework.

I never understood why Remus didn't enjoy teasing Slytherin's. Sure, he's a prefect now, so he says he _can't _tease them, but he never liked it anyway. Always telling James and me off for it.

"Why did _you _punch him, Padfoot? Before you left, you said you were defending your honour or something."

I didn't exactly want to say 'I punched him because he was teasing you, Moony, and I want to get you in bed, so I had to defend you.'

"Actually, Moony, I was defending _your_ honour."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I cant tell you that."

"Why no-"

"Because I said so."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night I couldn't sleep. No different from any other night. I was, as usual, thinking about Remus. I remember back in third year, when I first found myself liking him.

I would lay awake at night thinking up ways of getting sweaty with him. But eventually I found that I wasn't thinking of us doing naughty things anymore, I was thinking about the way his eyes lit when he was happy, or the way the light caught his hair sometimes, making it shine gold.

I sighed and rolled over. Since none of us usually closed our curtains at night, except on weekends, when we wanted to sleep in, I could see Remus in the bed to my right.

His chest was rising and falling, in time with his breathing.

I watched him for hours, until I finally fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the next day in Herbology that I realised what I had actually gotten myself into. I was pruning a big purple flower that smelt disgusting when James started talking to me about it. Remus and Peter were pruning a different flower, so they didn't hear.

"Padfoot?" He asked, snapping some leaves from the base of the plant.

"Prongs?" I said, focusing mostly on not poking myself in the eye with a leaf.

"Do you want to know something?" I could tell James was going to tell me, wether I wanted to know it or not, so I nodded. "This thing with Remus, I don't think it's actually going to work."

I stopped pruning the plant and looked at him.

"Then why did you come up with it?' I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He tried to rip a leaf from the plant, and only succeeded in making his thumb bleed. "Ow! All I mean is-" He shoved his thumb into his mouth to prevent the blood from dripping on his robes. "All I mean is, you shouldn't do it. You don't have to. Its not going to work."

"What did Peter say to you?" I asked, knowing fully well that James thought it was a brilliant plan.

"Peter didn't say anything to-"

"JAMES! I know he said something." I crossed my arms and gave him my best puppy dog look.

"Alright fine!" He yelled, crossing his arms too. "He told me to talk you out of it."

"Did he say why!" I asked.

"No, he wouldn't tell me, he just said to get you out of it."

"Oh, well to bad, I'm going to do it for Remus." We went back to pruning the giant purple flower in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week passed, and before I knew it, Quidditch had started again. James and I had our first practise on Monday night.

The rain was coming down in thick, heavy sheets. We had been at it for an hour and we were all soaked and freezing, but James refused to let us end it.

"If were going to beat Slytherin we have to be prepared for anything!" He yelled to the team through the rain. It was difficult to hear him, and I couldn't even see him.

A crack of lighting lit the sky and was quickly joined by a deafening clap of thunder. I heard James yelling, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, and decided to head for the ground.

When I got there, I was quickly joined by my team mates. Apparently James had shouted for us all to get back to the ground. James was last to reach the ground, and by the time he was there, I was the only person left on the pitch, everyone else had run for the Changing rooms.

"Hurry up, James!" I yelled as his feet hit the ground and he came running towards me.

We finally reached the shelter of the Change Rooms when we were joined by a first year Hufflepuff.

"Um, James Potter?" He squeaked, clearly frightened at having to address fifth years. He was shaking, but from the rain or nerves, I didn't know.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Um, Pro-Professor Flitwick told me to-"

"Oh I forgot all about that!" James yelled, quickly grabbing his things and heading out the door shouting "See you later, Sirius!" In charms this morning he had lit Snape's hair on fire. He had earned a detention from Flitwick and a telling-off from Remus. I didn't know why, it was hardly James' fault. The gits hair was so oily, I'm surprised it hadn't ignited when he was within 100 metres of an open flame.

I was left was the rest of my team, who were all already in the shower. Once I was clean and dry, I was about to leave when a very un-wanted conversation started.

"Sirius?" The seeker, Theo, asked. I turned and found my entire team (except James) looking at me.

"What?" I asked, a but peeved at them for stopping me from leaving.

"Is it true?" He asked, with the others looking eagerly over his shoulders. It was obvious that they had all talked about it. It made me angry.

"So what if it is?" I asked, my anger starting to bubble.

"But is it true?" Theo asked, looking a bit intimidated.

"Yes." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at all of them.

"Why?" One of the girls, Janice Pritt, asked, looking a bit confused.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why him?" Theo said, looking a bit disgusted. All I wanted to do was punch him in the face. How dare he! He seemed to notice the sudden anger that filled me and took a few steps back. I opened his mouth to reply and quickly decided that it would be better if I didn't. I might have cursed them all into Africa.

They all stared at me, waiting for an answer. I closed my eyes and calmly turned away from them to leave. I was just about out the door when I heard someone whisper.

"Why is he dating _that_ bookworm?" I turned back around and saw the shock all over Theo's face. It was clearly him who had said it. I tried to calm myself as anger licked my insides, all the way to my toes. I could feel myself shaking and my fists were clenched by my sides.

"What?" I asked, my voice shaking. The rest of the team seemed to stand in front of Theo, blocking me from him. _Smart move_. I turned back to the door, and made myself as calm as I could possibly get, I walked from the Changing Rooms, making a mental note to curse Theo the next time I saw him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time I reached the Entrance Hall I was soaking wet. It was freezing and I had left my wand in the dorm, so I couldn't even give myself a drying charm. I started the long journey back to Gryffindor Tower, looking forward to the shower that I would be having when I got back.

I only got two corridors away from the Entrance Hall when I saw Remus. Remus who had a wand.

"Remus! You have a wand!" He looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Yeah, don't we all? You know, going to a magic school and everything." I shook my head and laughed.

"No, you dolt. Can you do me a drying charm? I left my wand upstairs and its _freezing_." I gave him the best pout I could and he laughed. We walked silently back to Gryffindor Tower, and I was feeling awkward. I had never felt awkward around Remus before, well he always made me a bit self-conscious, but I could always think of things to say.

"Sirius, we can stop, you know."

"But, then we wont get back to the dorm, and the dorm has showers-"

"No, I mean this thing with Linda." Oh. That. "Its made things weird, we don't have to do it any more." He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that he wanted me to jump in and say that I would do it, no matter what happened. I sighed and stopped walking.

"I know we can stop, but we're not going to. You like her a lot, don't you?" He nodded. "Well, if this is the only way then so be it." He went to respond, but I interrupted him. "No, Moony, you like this girl, so I don't care if you think its made things weird. We're doing this." We walked in silence for a minute or so.

"Look, Padfoot-"

"Remus, what did I just say?" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"No, its not that, its just, well, er." He seemed to be having difficulty saying what ever he wanted to say. "Well, we're getting pretty close to the library, and there's always lots of people there and if they all think we're going out-" It suddenly clicked.

"Oh, right. We should be holding hands or something." I silently cursed the blush that had suddenly stained my entire face. Remus nodded and blushed, too. I suddenly didn't know what to do with my hands, and just decided to grab his right hand with my left one.

We walked a little bit more, and my grip on his hand tightened. As we got closer to the library, the number of students around did increase, and to my horror Cartwater came around the corner. I heard Remus' breath quicken and his hand became very sweaty. I glared at her and pulled Remus closer, wrapping my arms around his waist. Once she was gone, I didn't move my arms, and Remus didn't seem to notice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Princess: Another chapter. Gone. And today, ladies and gentlmen, we have a guest. I would like to introduce to you all, Peter Pettigrew! - claps-

Peter: Er, hi.

Remus: Hullo Peter.

Sirius: Peter, run while you can. This girl is crazy.

Peter: She seems nice to me.

Princess: -Sticks her tongue out at Sirius-

Sirius: See! She's mean!

Remus: Sirius, stop whining!

Princess: He's only nervous because after this chapter is his chapter.

Peter: His chapter? Arent they all about him?

Sirius: No. Well, yes, actually. But this one _I_ wrote. Its my version of the story. All because this girl here -points at Princess- makes it sound like I cant get a date.

Peter: Ok?

Remus: Dont worry, Sirius. I still love you.

Sirius: -blushes-

-Everyone notices the blush except Remus-

Princess: Okay, thanks again everyone, and extra cookies for reviewers becasue I especially love those people!

Remus: Oh, I feel sory for Sirius after everyone reads the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: By Sirius

Ok, so those of you who read Chapter three of The Plan know that I promised Sirius I would let him re-write chapter 5. The actual chapter is here, and this ISNT A CHAPTER! THIS IS NOT THE END, I TELL YOU! Well, after I told him he could, I gave him chapter 5 and this is what he wrote and gave back to me. From this point on it's all Sirius. He wrote it. Not me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yes, everybody. I, the great and talented Sirius Black, has written a chapter. Ok, so _Princess, _as she likes to call herself, has insulted me. She makes it look as if I cannot win the heart of one Remus Lupin. So, I borrowed her chapter, and re-wrote to how it _should _be. So, lets get on with it!

The Plan: Chapter 5

By the oh-so talented Sirius Black. 

That day was weird for everyone. The fabulous Sirius Black had been kissed by Remus. And the whole school knew.

All of Sirius's screaming fan-girls had rushed to him to ask if it was true that he and Remus were dating. The real reason they asked is because they just wanted a minute in the presence of the oh-so-talented Sirius.

Sirius had detention that night, because he, being as great as he was, punched a Slytherin and got away with only a detention from McGonagall. He knew it was because she was secretly in love with him. As was Madam Hooch, as he had figured out on a previous (rather disturbing) occasion when the professor jumped him in the Quidditch showers after he- ok lets not go there. -shudders-

James Potter, the official best friend of Sirius, had devised a plan. Being as great as the Marauders were, they had figured out that their dear friend, Remus, had quite the crush on some Ravenclaw whose name Sirius cant seem to remember. Oh well, she's not important in this story.

So, the plan that the mighty Prongs had come up with was this: Sirius, with his suave personality, would pretend to date Remus, until the Ravenclaw was so incredibly jealous, that she had to have Remus for herself. Honestly, what a stupid plan, what if it back-fired and she fell for Sirius, which was more likely to happen, as he was quite irresistible. But that's not what we are here to discuss!

The four Marauders were currently in the Great Hall, Sirius was waiting to go to his detention. When the time finally came, he stood and kissed his fake boyfriend good-bye. Apparently, Sirius was in love with his fake boyfriend, so this kiss left him rather dazed for quite sometime, so when Sirius left the hall, he didn't notice his fan-girls worshipping the ground he had just walked on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

During detention Sirius Fabulous Black had to sort some papers. That was proof that McGonagall was secretly in love with him. He PUNCHED someone and that was all he had to do. Luckily though, she did not try to get in his pants while he was there. (Unlike a certain Professor whose name shall not be mentioned) McGonagall obviously had a lot of self control, because Sirius was utterly, utterly delicious.

He made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, making several girls, and two guys, swoon just by him walking past.

He reached his normal chair by the fire in the Common Room to find a first year in it. All Sirius had to do was look at the small girl and she was out of his chair in a second, because Sirius was, after all, so respected and admired that he scared the first years.

He sat and watched his friends do their homework.

"Sirius?" James asked.

"Yeah?" Sirius replied,

"Because you are so smart, beautiful and talented, can you help me with my homework?"

"Sorry, James, but I can't." Sirius said.

"Oh, that's okay. You're still the one everybody worships." James went back to doing his work.

"Sirius?" This time it was Remus.

"Yes?" I Sirius asked, smiling at his fake boyfriend-who-he-was-in-love-with-but-couldn't-get-into-his-pants.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" The most perfect being who ever graced the earth nodded, and followed Remus up the stairs and into their dorm.

"Okay, fake boyfriend, what would you like?" Sirius asked.

The fake boyfriend blushed and looked at his feet. He was obviously unsure of how to say what he wanted to.

"I think I know what you want to say." Sirius said.

"You do?" Remus replied, his blush increasing.

"Yes. I, being the great Sirius Black, has won your heart. Today, since pretending to be my boyfriend, you have fallen in love with me, and now wish to run away with me." Sirius said.

Remus nodded.

"Yes. Sirius, I am in love with you. If you were trying to seduce me, how could I not fall victim to the charm that is Sirius?" Remus stated, moving closer.

Remus must have decided that Sirius was to irresistible to ignore, because he kissed him. It was a simple kiss, but Sirius was I-stare-at-Remus-in-the-shower, I-miss-my-mouth-with-my-fork-because-I'm-staring-at-you, head over heels in love, he enjoyed it and wanted more.

Then Sirius and Remus started a relationship and the girl in Ravenclaw was completely forgotten about and this story proves that Sirius is better than Princess because it doesn't doubt Sirius's seducing powers.

The End.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Princess: Riiiiiiight.

Sirius: So? How brilliant was that!

Princess: And you still claim you aren't in love with Remus?

Sirius: Is Remus here?

-Both look for Remus-

Princess: Nope.

Sirius: If I tell you, will you promise not to tell him?

Princess: Maybe…

Sirius: -Whispers- Yes.

Princess: -SQUEE-

Sirius: Did you just "squee?" What on earth is squee?

Princess: Can I tell him?

Sirius: No, and there is NO evidence that I ever said it.

Princess: Okay, I wont tell him. -cough-

Sirius: Promise?

Princess: Sure. Wait a second, what on earth happened between you and Madam Hooch?

Sirius: Okay, everybody who read this, the greatness that is me, Sirius, says thanks!

Princess: For everybody who cant see him, Sirius just turned purple and changed the topic.


End file.
